Truth Hidden Beneath Lies
by FallenNiji
Summary: Harry Potter, at twenty years just had enough, and Death offers him a way out. This was not what he expected. Stuck in what is 'supposedly' another world, turned into a girl, and getting dragged to a strange camp is pretty hard for the-now Hyacinth Iris Potter. After all, being the daughter of not one, but three gods in not an easy task. 'Fem!Harry. Apollo/Hyacinth Full Sum Inside
1. Chapter 01

**Summary** : _Harry Potter, at twenty years just had enough, and Death offers him a way out. This was not what he expected. Stuck in what is 'supposedly' another world, turned into a girl, and getting dragged to a strange camp is pretty hard for the-now Hyacinth Iris Potter. After all, being the daughter of not one, but three gods in not an easy task. Especially when the resident Greek Sun God gets interested in you. Oh why couldn't 'his' life be normal for once?_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series's. And unfortunately never will.

 **Pairings** : Apollo/Hyacinth. Thanatos/Hestia. Slight Thanatos/Iris. James/Lily. Percy/?

 **Warnings** : 'Fem'!Harry. World Travel. Death really likes his new master. Mentions of slash. This could be counted as slash but Harry's now a girl so yeah. AU, in a literal and non-literal sense. Dumbledore's bashing. Weasley bashing(exceptions being Bill, Charlie, Twins, and Ginny to some degree). Zeus bashing. Slight Olympian bashing. Probably a Fem!Percy too...

 **Notes** : This was inspired by **DZ2's** _Harry Potter, the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ challenge. I don't know if it even could be considered an answer to the challenge. I'll probably contact **DZ2** about that... So for now, it's only inspired by the challenge. This is my first HP/PJ crossover. I would've made it slash...but I suck at writing it. I have a draft and it's only like, fife hundred words (TT^TT)

The following ↓ is **DZ2's** _Harry Potter, the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover._ Though if it is considered as apart of the challenge, please let me know.

 **Plot** : Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian

 **Rules** : Light, Grey, Dark or Evil Powerful Harry  
Harry's divine parents can be ANY of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces including the main twelve, the lesser gods, deities, divines, monsters etc  
Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry  
Whoever Harry's parent/s is/are MUST break the law and interact with Harry

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST pledge to serve him instead of Kronos  
Any pairings are welcome  
Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers  
The Horcrux is destroyed unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs  
Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends  
Sirius and Remus do not abandon him

 **Guidelines** : Twice-Born Harry (he is actually the son of two forces)  
Harry and Percy as enemies  
Master of Death Harry  
Lily and/or James were that particular god in human form  
Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods  
A prophecy being made about Harry  
Slash  
The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement

 **Forbidden** : Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be  
Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman  
Dumbledore as an ally of Harry  
Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

* * *

"English"  
§ **Parseltongue** §  
" _Other Language_ "  
" _Spell_ "  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01: I Officially Hate My #1 Servant**_

* * *

If you're reading this, I can only tell you this; I honestly didn't know how it happened.

Well, technically I _do_ , but _still_! How was I supposed to know I was gonna turn out like _this_!?

You're probably confused, aren't you? Well, of course you are. I mean, you don't even know who I am! So let me introduce myself.

My name is – or _was_ – Hadrian James Potter. I had just turned twenty a few weeks ago and then well, this happened. First of all – or second since I already told you my name and age – let me start by saying _I'm not normal_. I'm a wizard.

Yup. You heard me. A wizard. A wand waving, cauldron stirring, broom riding, wizard.

Wizards and witches exist, and no, they do not have warts or look like that witch from Hansel and Gretel. In our world, you could call them Hags. I should know. I met a few of those Hags and I also know tons of really nice witches. Examples being Hermione Granger, my best friend and number one bookworm of Hogwarts – school for witches and wizards like me, but I'll get to that in a few seconds – Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, my former ex-best friend's little sister, Luna Lovegood, a bit loony in the head but pretty alright if you know her, and so on. I also knew tons of wizards, but I'm too much in a hurry to say anything.

I had learned I was a wizard on my eleventh birthday, when all witches and wizards are ready to be sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, my Muggle – that's what Magicals call the normal kind – weren't happy about that. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley, my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They were total _bastards_ , pardon my language, but it's true! Ugh, I hate them.

Anyway, I learned I was famous for being the cause of my parents' deaths and the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I let that pass me by, not knowing what it really meant. I entered Hogwarts where I met tons of new people. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and a lot more where that came from. The following years were hectic to say the least. I got into duels, I got into Quidditch, I met a Cerberus, battled Lord Voldemort, fought a House Elf named Dobby, got my ass whooped by him, multiple, _multiple_ times, revealed a fraud, fought a Basilisk, learned ol' Voldewhore's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, met Dementors, they tried to eat my soul, met my dogfather and current convict Sirius Black, punched Peter, cast the Patronus Charm and so on an on.

But everything changed when fourth year rolled around. There was this tournament – the Triwizard Tournament – and someone put my name in. I got shunned by everyone but Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cedric, and a few other people. So yeah, I faced dragons, mermen, hell, I even faced a revived Tommy. Yeah, after I said 'Voldemort' everyone thought I was crazy. And fifth and sixth year involved Blood Quills, pink frogs – I barfed a little in my mouth at the reminder – the idiotic Ministry, became a teacher and found out I actually liked it, Sirius dying, the Ministry hailing me the chosen one, a strange book, Dumbles dying and so on and you get my point.

Seventh year was literal hell on earth. I, Hermione and Ron – "It's 'Hermione, Ron and I'! Honestly..." – were crowned undesirable #1, 2 and 3 respectively for one whole year. That year involved revelations, betrayals, torture, death by knife, Horcrux hunting, and a huge ass final battle. Many were lost, many kicked but, and I kicked Tom's. Oh yeah, and I was made a godfather!

So yeah, a week after the final battle I was chillin' with little Teddy Lupin in LA when all of a sudden, a person, thing appears and starts talking about how I was his master and he pledged his loyalty to me. To say that I was freaked out would be saying that Hermione loves books. So then after a while, the thing told me it was Death and I was his master. And, unfortunately, I did the most unmanly thing possible. I fainted.

After a few more visits me and Teddy got used to Death popping up randomly. Though, Teddy still tried to prank him and Death always mutters stuff about a 'Hermes' and 'Apollo', whatever that was.

A few days after I turned twenty there was this law that I had to be married, and look at that! Molly offered, rather forcefully, her daughter. I declined and she and Ron raged. They talked about what Dumbles promised and to say I was mad was the understatement of the year. I was absolutely furious. Dumbledore, that fucking bastard, planed all this. Thankfully for me, Ginny was happily dating Dean Thomas, and had absolutely no interest in me and was disgusted with her mother.

And now, here I am, standing in the ruins of Godric's Hollow with a solemn look on my face. I've had enough of the reporters and public and ministry and Molly pestering me. So, since Death was my servant, I could _ahem_ 'request' him to end my existence. Easy as that.

I sighed through my nose and called out. "Death?" A shiver made its way down my spine when I felt his cold presence behind me. "Yes, Master Hadrian?" I scowled at my title, but I shivered at his hard, raspy voice. Death was a creepy little nugget, enough said.

"Kill me." My voice was harsh, even I had to admit that. I heard him let out raspy chuckles. "No can do."

"W-What?" I spun around, peering up at his endless black orbs. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed and said in a voice that was meant for an idiotic child. "You are the Master of Death. Killing you would be like killing myself. Entirely impossible." I stared in disbelief. I had destroyed the Stone, snapped the Wand, planned to give all my property and the Cloak to Teddy, and don't get me started on my will, and that was all for nothing?!

"You have got to be kidding me."

He shrugged. "Nope. The only way for you to die is if the world ends." He froze, a grin slipping on his face. "But..." He trailed off mischievously, "If you so happen to wish to go to the-err, to another world, I'll have no chose but to obey your request."

Oh.

 _Oh_. A grin formed on my face. "Yes, well. It just so happens that I want to go to another world." I said slyly. "This world is getting ah, rather _boring_."

Death grinned at me. His grin reminded me of Rita's, but ten times more evil.

I closed my eyes and Death's billowing cloaks of darkness surrounded me. Hello, new world.

Besides, what could go wrong?

...I just jinxed myself didn't I?

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Lily 'Flare' Potter née Evans sighed as she looked out of the window of Godric's Hollow. It had been nearly a year since she and James had married. Unfortunately, they still had no luck with children, and she now knew why. She was infertile.

The fact had greatly saddened her. Sure she was a Virgin Goddess, and she never wanted any children because of what her father did, but in the last few years things have changed. Over twenty years ago she had gotten a bit ignored by her family because they always argued, or talked about whose child was better. The only ones who still had taken notice of her were Poseidon, Hera, Apollo to some degree, and most of the minor gods. But the only ones she talked to regularly was Iris and Hecate. She loved the goddesses of rainbows and magic to death.

But still, she was getting more and more sad by the day so Hecate thought of a brilliant plan. To put her inside a dead child's body. She agreed when the creator of Magicals told her that the child was dead long before she suggested it.

So she grew up as Lily 'Flare' Evans, scary witch extraordinare. And had eventually married James Potter after a lot of chocolate, treacle tart, hyacinths, pranks, revenge and presents.

She groaned to herself. Maybe they should adopt? She never knew what she would do when it came to her Vow anyway.

"Hm? What has gotten you stuck in your thoughts so much you did not notice me?" Lily froze at the familiar voice of her best friend before sighing. She heard her walk towards the seat across from her and Liky raised her head.

Long black hair flowed down her back in a loose ponytail, her mischievous caramel eyes standing out on her face with thin glasses. She was wearing sleeveless pink dress shirt with a black skirt and blue flats with a dark blue opened sweater on the top. Lily knew who she was; Iris, goddess of Rainbows, and her best friend.

"Iris? What are you doing here?"

Iris just smirked like she knew something Lily didn't – which was probably true, Iris had blackmail on anyone. From Hades to even Nemesis. "Why, dearest Hestia. I have some very good new for you." Hestia. That was who she was. The oldest daughter of Kronos. And the goddess of the Hearth, Home, the right ordering of domesticity, and Family.

"And what might that be?" Hestia drawled tiredly.

The Goddess of Rainbows cocked her head to the side. "So you really don't know..." She muttered darkly. Hestia raised an eyebrow as her friend sighed deeply. "So yeah. Around the time you stuck yourself into a mortal body – and do you know how hard it is to keep the Olympians off you case? They can be so damn stubborn when they want to be. – Thanatos, the God of Death mysteriously disappeared." She smiled, a terrifying, shark like smile. "He stuck himself into the body of James Potter and suppressed his memories." To say that Hestia was shocked would be like Zeus has have a pole shoved up his ass.

She didn't have anything against the winged man, but she was still surprised. "I...see." Did she forget to mention that she was in love with James-Thanatos?

Iris grinned happily. "Did you know that Aphrodite was trying to pair you up even before you guys became mortals?"

Hestia stared blankly at her. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry. The only ones that know about you and Thanatos is me, Aphrodite, Hecate of course, Persephone, and Ariadne." Iris waved her hand as if batting away a fly.

"So yeah! And Aphrodite told me to give you some of my, ahem, womb to you so you and Thanny can have a baby." As the oldest Olympian continued to stare blankly the Goddess elaborated. "Don't worry. The child will still be yours and his child, but also mine! But most yours."

"Why?" Hestia finally asked her long time friend. The glasses wearing goddess just smiled sadly. "Because you, and Hecate, are my best friends. I'd put your happiness before any of the Olympians', yours and Hecate's. If having a baby will make you happy, I'm willing to help." Hestia stared wide eyed at the sad looking goddess. "Besides. You love Thanatos and he loves you. You both want a child to love and to spoil."

The words hit the Keeper of the Hearths hard. Like really hard. Her friend woud be willing to give her half of her womb, because she was Hestia's friend and wants her happy. Iris loved her and Hecate more than anyone else – probably except from her children. But she only had one boy, didn't she? – and that made Hestia feel loved. She had only heard her mother, Rhea, and Thanatos put her before anything else.

"...Fine."

* * *

Six months later, Lily Potter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She smiled at the smaller than usual girl – due to her premature birth – with love in her eyes. The baby girl had her fiery red hair, with a few strands the colour of ebony in regal curls, and Thanatos's timeless beauty. Her eyes were almond shaped with his honey coloured flecks and were the colour of emeralds with unusual intelligence. Hestia could faintly make out her flames of Hearth sparking in the baby's eyes. Her skin was olive coloured, with a small nose that was hers, and high cheekbones that were Thanatos's.

"She's beautiful..." Thanatos – James, whispered in awe as he stroked the baby's chubby cheek. She agreed with him. Hestia knew that when her small baby grew up she would be a beautiful woman. And that displeased her. All the boy's that would be after her...

Unbeknownst to her, James was thinking along the same lines as her. The boys that would follow her, date her, _kiss_ her... They would **_die_**. He thought darkly about all the things he would do to them if they so much as _look_ at her.

"Hyacinth." He muttered. Hestia stared at her husband in surprise. Hyacinth? He doesn't mean... "That will be her name. Hyacinth Potter."

"Hyacinth Iris Potter." Hestia said quietly to not disturb the dozing baby. Hyacinth was the first flower that James had given her when they were twelve. And Iris because she was the reason they even _had_ Hyacinth. James paused for a moment before grinning. "I like it!"

And thus, Hadrian James Potter became Hyacinth Iris Potter.

* * *

The Potters were in hiding because of a Prophecy. Hestia swore that if she ever saw Apollo, she would give him a piece of her mind – if the Prophecy was real, that is. She suspected that Dumbledore made the whole thing up, because to her it didn't sound like a Prophecy an Oracle would make. She shared her thoughts with Iris, who would contact Hecate, and she promised that she and the Goddess of Magic would look into it.

"Geez, James. Stop trying to teach 'Cinthy how to play poker." She honestly doesn't know why her husband is insisting that their daughter had to learn how to play poker before she was even two.

He flinched at her scolding tone, and with a pout put away the cards and flopped down on the couch with Hyacinth next to him. The toddler giggled. "Fine~" He huffed.

Hestia chuckled at her husband's childishness. She took her daughter and placed her on her lap as she sat next to her James. His arm was instantly around her shoulder and the young mortal goddess snuggled into his side. Hyacinth giggled innocently.

"James, how about we invite the Marauders tonight?" Hestia suggested. James perked up at the mention of his best friends and their daughter's godfather and uncles. "Sure, why not? It sounds like a good idea. Plus, it's so boring being stuck here without my pals~" She chuckled at her husband's whining. He was just too adorable sometimes.

James stood up and went to the fireplace, where he took out green dust from a pot next to the fireplace, and threw it into the fireplace. "Peter Pettigrew." He decided to Floo call their Secret Keeper first. There was no response. So he tried again, and said in a clearer voice. "Peter Pettigrew!" Once again, no one answered.

The Potters exchanged nervous looks over Hyacinth's head. Whenever they called before, Peter had always picked up in under thirty seconds. He tried again. And again. And again. But no one answered.

"You think Voldypants got to him?" He hesitantly asked his worried wife. She clutched Hyacinth closer to her bossom. "I think it would be best if we Floo'd Dumbledore." She told him. James nodded in agreement, and just about when he was about to Floo Dumbledore, they felt it.

The gates of Godric's Hollow creaked, and the Potters felt his presence. The malicious presence of the murder of many people; Lord Voldemort. The wards felt and the Potters staggered at the feeling, seeing at it was tied to them.

"Lily, go Apparate to Hogwarts or the Ministry or HQ." James told Hestia, dead serious. "But James–" He interrupted her. "I'll be fine. You and Hyacinth get out of here. _Please_ , Liky, do this, and if not for me, then for our daughter."

Hestia bit her lip but did as her husband requested. She held onto Hyacinth tighter and ran up to the nursery to get her wand. Her godly powers were repressed in this mortal form, so she couldn't use her fire to safely travel out of there.

The doors were blasted off its hinges just as the two females made it two the nursery. The house shook.

James glared at the cloaked figure of Voldemort. He knew he couldn't hold him off, he didn't really have his wand currently and he might be good at Hand-to-Hand combat, but he was tired as hell and he doubted that he could get close to the Dark wizard before he was blasted to bits.

Cruel red eyes stared straight into James's determined hazel-gold ones. With a cruel, high pitched laugh, Voldemort aimed his wand at James Charlus Potter, and with two unforgivable words, " ** _Avada Kedavra_**!" A very shocked Thanatos was cast out of his mortal body, back to the Underworld.

Lily, feeling the power of Thanatos, knew that James was dead. She glanced at the poorly barricaded doors and back to Hyacinth's crib. She fell onto her knees drawing Ancient Greek words filled with all her love, power and magic. She stood up just as the door was blasted to bits, and faced the murderer of her husband's mortal body in all his nonexistent glory.

Her eyes, unlike usual, were shining with hate and had a cold fury in them. Voldemort was taken aback back the ferocity in the normally kind and gentle and peace loving witch's eyes.

He pointed his want at the witch's chest, "Please, not Hyacinth, not Hyacinth! Please, not my Hyacinth!" Hestia pleaded, although knowing it was futile. Tom Marvolo Riddle regared her cooly, his red eyes shifting into a glare. "Stand aside you foolish girl, and you shall live. Stand aside..."

Lily ignored his words entirely, and continued to plead. "Not Hyacinth, please no, take me, kill me instead–"

"Stand aside." He ordered the redheaded goddess. Lily sobbed. Why, oh why did it always have to be her? Why couldn't the Fates leave her and Hyacinth alone for once?

"Not Hyacinth! Please...by the gods... have mercy..." Voldemort sighed in aggravation, annoyed with the foolish woman's pleading. He chanted, "Avada Kedavra!" And Hestia was also cast out, back to her sacred temple where she could heal.

Voldemort laughed cruelly as she crumbled onto the ground, her once bright eyes lifeless in death.

* * *

I stared at the lifeless for of my mother, and felt frustrated. Even in another world, I could not save the person I loved the most? Some Master of Death I am. Or Mistress, since I was _somehow_ turned into a girl...

Fuck you Death.

Tommy boy pointed his wand at me with a shrill laugh that made my ears hurt. By the gods! How can someone talk so high pitched? Well, there was Umbitch, but we can all agree she was _not_ a human. I mean seriously, she was like a pink toad-cat hybrid!

I zoned out as Voldewhore muttered some words. Then, he pointed his wand at me and I raised an eyebrow. Like hell Death was gonna let me die. After all, he wouldn't let me die when I was an adult, so why would he let me die when I'm just a baby?

" _ **Avada Kedavra**_!" I tensed as the curse sailed through the air towards me. A dark silhouette appeared in front of me, and Tommy's eyes widened. I mentally cackled with glee. Take that you son of a bitch!

I felt Death's aura wash over me, and I felt his mark flare to life on my collarbone. A barrier appeared just as the curse was an inch away from my servant. It wasn't his barrier, no, it was my mother's.

The two magical forces fought, and just as it looked as if the barrier would shatter, something like fire, overpowered it and the killing curse was sent back to the caster.

The curse connected with his chest, and he let out a strangled gasp that sounded like a scream. Red eyes were wide in horror as they stared at Death and me. I must've looked horrifying, with my green eyes sparkling gleefully and a cruel smile painted across my face.

His body burst into black dust, only his clothes staying intact. I frowned as his black soul swirled around the nursery.

But thankfully, I wasn't turned into a Horcrux this time–

I blacked out just as his soul came in contact with my head.

Why do I keep jinxing myself?

* * *

The next time I woke up I woke up was because of a shriek. But not Petunia's. Definitely not. Petunia's voice is like a cat scratching board or Umbitch's shrieks. This shriek was definitely a woman's, but did not make me deaf thankfully.

I blinked my eyes up at brown haired, blue eyed young woman. She was gaping at me.

"Laura, dear? What happened?" I heard a distinctively male voice call out from behind the woman – Laura. But strangely enough, the accent was definitely American.

Laura quickly picked me up and closed the door. She rushed through the large place with a few servants sending her curious looks. Probably rich. She entered what looked like a living room where a tall blond haired, brown eyed man was sitting on the sofa with a girl about my age sitting next to him. She was looking at me curiously. The girl had large, light green eyes and curly red hair.

"Henry, dear. I found this girl on our doorstep." She showed me to him. He blinked as I grinned cheekily. He stared. "Laura, is that a note in the blanket?" He questioned slowly. Speaking of, I was in a warm red blanket with the initials H.I.P. sewn somewhere near my head.

Laura placed me next to the girl and quickly opened the letter. She started to read;

"' _Dear Mr. &Mrs. Dare,_

 _I am sorry to say, but Mrs. Dare's cousin, Mrs. Lilian Potter nee Evan, and her husband James, have been murdered just a few hours ago. Thankfully, the murderer was taken into the custody of the police. But unfortunately, the Headmaster of Lily and James's old school wanted to place their daughter, Hyacinth Iris Potter, with Lily's sister Petunia._

 _I assume you remember her, and know she is a vindictive, jealous bitch and would most likely abuse and neglect Hyacinth because she hated Lily. So just after the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, placed Hyacinth on the doorstep in the middle of the night in November and when it was raining – yes, I did the same, but at least it's only six here and it is a very warm night here in America – I quickly picked her up and came here to Manhattan as fast as I could, seeing as I was forbidden to take care of her._

 _I do hope you can take care of Hyacinth and treat her as your niece. Please do._

 _Everything you need to know about her is in the other letter._

 _Oh, and as you know, Lily was a witch and so is Hyacinth. :-)_

 _Please take care of her'.'_ It isn't signed." Laura, by now, was in tears.

I, meanwhile, was in thought. So in this world mum had a cousin? Who lived in America? _And_ knew that my mum was a witch?

Henry Dare quickly stood up and started to confort his wife. After she was calmed, he asked her a question. "What is this about your cousin being a witch?"

I sighed. This was gonna be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Rushed?**

 **Please review, favourite and follow~**


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary:** _Harry Potter, at twenty years just had enough, and Death offers him a way out. This was not what he expected. Stuck in what is 'supposedly' another world, turned into a girl, and getting dragged to a strange camp is pretty hard for the-now Hyacinth Iris Potter. After all, being the daughter of not one, but three gods in not an easy task. Especially when the resident Greek Sun God gets interested in you. Oh why couldn't 'his' life be normal for once?_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series's. And unfortunately never will.

 **Pairings** : Apollo/Hyacinth. Thanatos/Hestia. Slight Thanatos/Iris. James/Lily. Percy/?

 **Warnings** : 'Fem'!Harry. World Travel. Death really likes his new master. Mentions of slash. This could be counted as slash but Harry's now a girl so yeah. AU, in a literal and non-literal sense. Dumbledore's bashing. Weasley bashing(exceptions being Bill, Charlie, Twins, and Ginny to some degree). Zeus bashing. Slight Olympian bashing. Fem!Percy...

 **Notes** : This was inspired by **DZ2's** _Harry Potter, the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood_ challenge. I don't know if it even could be considered an answer to the challenge. ...So for now, it's only inspired by the challenge. This is my first HP/PJ crossover. I would've made it slash...but I suck at writing it. I have a draft and it's only like, fivehundred words (TT^TT)

* * *

"English"

§ **Parseltongue** §

" _Other Language_ "

" ** _Spell_** "

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 02: Everything Went Downhill When I Met My Cousin And Saw Loony Again_**

* * *

Hiya there, strange voices in my head! It's me, Hadrian James Potter! Or, at least, I was. Now, let's do a recap of what happened, and why I'm stuck here.

Okay, so after learning my whole life had been a carefully crafted lie because of Albus Dumbledore, I decided I wanted to end it. I destroyed the stone, snapped the wand, and gave everything and my cloak to my godson, Edward Remus Lupin. Then Death, my servant, told me that I couldn't die because of something to do with our life connected or something. So, instead of me dying, I got stuck in another me who's from another world. So now my name's Hyacinth Iris Potter. I wasn't really happy about that. I mean, why couldn't I stay a guy? Why did I have to turn into a girl? The only good thing was that I could still call myself Harry.

Okay so I also learned this world has a +13 year timeskip. Meaning; I was born on July 31 1993. Yay.

So after my parents were killed, _again_ , I, instead of going to the Dursleys, was placed with my mum's cousin and her family, Laura and Henry Dare. I learned that their child was called Rachel Elizabeth Dare and was about half a year older than me. She's really sweet and artistic and outgoing. But she hates her parents 'cause her dad tears down wildlife and her parents barely hang out with us.

So seven years have passed normally. The only exception being the few burst of accidental magic on both my and Rachel's part, the odd visits from Death, very odd creatures appearing randomly and trying to kill me, but were bested by Death, and Rachel's hamster dying two years. Dr. Arkwright, a therapist, was recently called to help her sort out her problems. He's annoying.

"Hey, Harry! You ready for school." Rachel, so far my favourite cousin, walked into my room. Her short, curly red hair framed her heart-shaped face, and her pale green eyes sparkled happily. I was happy too. We had somehow managed to _again_ convince Henry to let us go to public school at least for a little while.

It involved a lot of Jell-O, smoothies and paintings. I don't want to talk about it again.

"Sure, just let me brush my hair and we can go." I told and and sprinted into the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and god started on my hair. As I did so, I observed my female form. The girl in the mirror had hip length – Aunt Laura made me grow my hair out – two coloured hair in regal curls. Some parts of it a fierce red, and other parts a dark ebony. Two long curls framed my olive face. My eyes were almond shaped, and were still the Avada Kedavra green, but this time with a few honey gold flecks. Though sometimes when I am pissed or angry or sad, a small fire starts burning in them. Weird. I had a small nose ( _my mum's_ ) and high cheekbones ( _my dad's_ ).

Okay, this might sound narcissistic of me, but I thought I was pretty cute. Even though I was still a midget. Apparently, Aunt Laura told me it was because I was born premature, at six months.

A few seconds later, I finally managed to pull my hair into a high ponytail and trip down the stairs.

Insert a few crashing noises here.

I groaned and rubbed the bump that had formed on my head. I heard a squeaky voice snickered above me. I looked up to see Rachel laughing. Stupid midget.

I glared up at her and stood up shakily. Aunt Laura appeared in the doorway of the kitchen to see what had happened, but upon seeing me just laughed at my predicament. "Again, Hyacinth?" I scowled. Ever since I became a girl I had gained two left feet that appear at the worst of times. I mean – how can you trip _up_ the stairs? _Up_ , not _down_.

Rachel was the only person that called me Harry. Everyone else, much to my irritation, called me either Hyacinth, Iris, or Hyacinth Iris. Despite my glares, insults, threats, and growls. I swore they only did that to irritate me.

I pushed passed my aunt and into the dining hall, where breakfast was being placed down by some maids. I sat down grumpily, as Rachel sat down beside me and her mother opposite of her.

As soon as I saw the first pancake, I dug in. Humph. Manners. Who needed that? I ignored the disapproving look that Aunt Laura gave me, along with the resigned look my cousin shot me.

After about half an hour, we were in the limousine heading to our school called Jenkins or something – I never really bothered to remember the name. We told the driver to stop a few blocks away, telling him we'll be fine, as usual. He just sighed and drove off, used to this.

Me and Rachel walked – or skipped in Rachel's case, how can she be so damn hyper in the morning?! – the rest of the way to our school. I sighed when I saw the gates. Let my daily torture begin.

Little did I know, today would be very different from the usual.

* * *

My classes whizzed by with me sleeping. Apparently, I had Dyslexia and ADHD, so I couldn't really understand English unfortunately. And do not get me stuck on my ADHD. Ugh. It's torture, 'cause I can't stop moving around. So instead, I sleep.

So soon enough, it was lunch break. I made my way outside, to the large oak tree that was near the building, where I was supposed to meet with Rachel.

But on my way, something caught my eye. My blood boiled in rage at what I saw; a girl my age getting picked around by some older boys. They were pushing her around and calling her things like 'freak', 'weirdo', and 'ugly'. The first word made me the angriest because of my past with the Dursleys. It reminded me of them. Those _monsters_.

I stormed over there with a snarl on my face and proceeded to punch the kid that called the girl freak. No one in this school will get bullied on my watch!

I twisted around to the other boy and kicked him in the stomach. Then I turned to the only girl and shoved her to the ground. They were about to do something, but one look in my eyes and they were scrambling away.

I huffed. "Cowards, the lot of them." I sneered out, before turning to the girl that was about my height. Huh. Must've been born prematurely like me. She flinched back. That look in her eyes made me freeze, my body going cold... They reminded me of mine when I was with the Dursleys.

I decided to speak softly, as if talking to a frightened animal. "Hello there. I'm Hyacinth Iris Potter, but just call me Harry. What's your name?" She blinked slowly, as if not expecting me to talk to her.

She stayed silent for a while. I didn't expect her to say anything, but then she spoke quietly. "Titania Jackson. But call me Tia, Harry." I beamed at her happily, and grabbed her hand. She flinched back but I just steered her over to the oak tree.

When we arrived, Rachel was painting a picture, of Tia, even though they never met. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of the trance she was in and looked up. Rachel blinked when she saw Tia, before glancing down at her painting, then at Tia, then at the painting, Tia, painting, Tia, painting. And so on until she spoke an intelligent "Oh."

"Yes. Oh." I rolled my eyes and took the painting out of my redheaded cousin's hands. The painting of Tia looked exactly like her. I looked up, and a living version of it was standing in front of me. She had tan skin and long, messy ebony hair braided into a messy braid thrown over her shoulder. She also had green eyes like us, but hers were more the colour of the sea, and if I wasn't mistaken her eyes were also swirling like a deep blue-green whirlpool.

"Hey Tia, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my cousin." I gesture to the stunned child sitting under the tree. "And RED, this is Titania Jackson, but she insists on being called Tia, and is my new friend!" Tia waved shyly.

That shook Rachel out of whatever trance she was in, and she hesitantly greeted the shy ravenette. "Nice to meet you, Tia!"

And thus, a beautiful friendship of three green-eyed, black or red or both haired girls, was formed. Or; in which the Green Eyed Gang was born!

(Am I the only one that noticed that Hyacinth has the hair colour of both Rachel _and_ Titania?)

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare regretted ever befriending and being related to the enigmas known as Titania Jackson and Hyacinth Potter. How can two girls barely the age of nine get into so much trouble? They're masters at it! Rachel doesn't even want to get into how many detentions she's had to get them out of since they met. And that was a month ago! And they were only in _third grade_! Seriously, it's like they're related or something!

You're probably wondering what they did, right? Well, those two knucklehead, unpredictable idiots were almost kidnapped – or so they claimed – by a man in a trench coat that had only one eye under the brim of his fedora. And now they, along with Rachel for some reason, were viewed as insane, attention seeking, poor little shits.

Rachel growled at any and all people as she stomped towards the principal's office where her mother and Tia's mother, Sally, were waiting. The two adults were talking to a police officer, while a woman was checking on the two children.

Rachel heaved a great big sigh, and walkes in. She regretted it as soon at two green eyes were on her. "RED!" They cried out and proceeded to glomp their rather reluctant friend. Said girl looked into her friends' eyes and sighed. Why did it always have to be her?

As the two babbled on about how scared they were, Rachel noticed a woman standing in the corner, hidden away from everyone. She had long black hair that flowed down her back in a loose ponytail, and mischievous caramel eyes with thin glasses. She had on a pink dress shirt with a dark blue opened sweater on it and a black skirt and blue flats. _It was a wonder the beautiful woman didn't get noticed_ , Rachel thought. But then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, it's also quite suspicious. Who is she anyway?

The woman just smirked at her questioning stare, and before the young Dare could say anything, she disappeared. Literally. One second, she was there, and then all of a sudden Rachel blinked and the woman was gone. Disappearing in a rainbow flash only she noticed.

Well, that was...not normal.

Rachel looked down at the two green eyed girl and felt a headache forming. And why did she have a feeling it involved these two weirdos?

 _I am_ so _gonna get involved in their craziness._ Rachel Elizabeth Dare, future blue plastic hairbrush master, silently despaired.

* * *

I didn't know how I got into this mess. Oh wait, I do. It involved what was most likely a Cyclops, and my friend Tia. So me and Tia – I ignored the voice that sounded suspiciously like a frustrated Hermione's saying " _Honestly_ , Harry! It's 'Tia and I'! When will you get that into your head?" – were at the school's playground messing around when this guy stalked up to us and tried to grab my Tia. I did the smart thing any best friend would do – yes, Tia had gotten upgraded to best friend in a month. Deal with it. I kicked him in the balls and grabbed a terrified Tia and ran to the nearest teacher.

Now here we are, in the hospital, and staying for the night. That's not the problem, even though I hated hospitals and have a record of running away from them. But what _was_ the problem, was the person me and Tia were sharing a hospital room with.

I stared into her glazed gray-blue eyes head on, unflinching. She smiled at me serenely, her wavy blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Hello, young Prince. It has been a while since we last left." Yup, that was definitely Luna Lovegood, resident wacko of Hogwarts. I stared. The fact that she was in a hospital surprised me. Yes but what surprised me _more_ , was that she knew _exactly_ who I was. Well, shit. Things just got ten times more complicated.

"Hey, Luna." I greeted her hesitantly as I glanced at a very confused ravenette. But then Tia shrugged and outstretched her arm. "Hiya there. I'm Tia Jackson, Harry's friend." Luna took her hand with a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure meeting the Prince's friend. My name is Luna Lovegood."

Tia nodded. "Love is good." She said absentmindedly, causing the witch to giggle. "That it is, Sea Princess."

"What are you doing here?" I butted in, feeling a bit left out. Luna blinked at me owlishly, but answered calmly with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "My mother was recently killed in an explosion that caused me to get some burns." I closed my eyes as tears formed in Tia's eyes. I had known about the death of Pandora Lovegood, but I hadn't expected Luna's mum to die when she was just seven.

"I see. I offer my condolences." She just nodded, taking it in stride. Then, all of a sudden, she spoke. "Sea Princess, you do know the Prince is a witch right?" Tia just stared blankly and I resisted the urge to facepalm. I was surrounded by idiots.

"What?" Was the young Jackson's intelligent reply. Luna just continued explaining, cheerfully if I say, the existence of magic, my life story, and so on to a shell-shocked Tia.

"Okay, so both you and Harry are witches. Magic exists. And Harry's daddy and mommy were killed by a bad wizard so instead of being sent to a mean aunt by the bad Headmaster, someone else sent Harry to the Dares?" Tia's ability to sum long, complicated things into a few measly sentences still amazes me to this day.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. She stared at me long and hard, and just as I was starting to think she was gonna say I'm a freak or something like that, her lips formed into a wide grin. "That's so cool!" This time, I did facepalm.

"After learning your best friend was a witch, that's the best you can say?" I questioned her exasperatedly. She just nodded cheerfully.

"By the way, Greek gods exist." Me and Tia stared at Luna incredulously. Sure, we can believe that magic exists, but gods? Ha! Don't make me laugh! "We're all living proof of that."

"What?" Tia deadpanned.

"Oh, you see, sometimes gods and goddesses come down to earth to... mingle with humans. That usually end with us being born. We're all demigods. Half human, half god." Luna told us serenely. "I'm a legacy of Hephaestus, and a daughter of Hypnos. I'm your cousin because your daddy is my daddy's twin brother!" She told me cheerfully, and I blanked.

I felt a bid miffed at what she said. "My mum would never cheat on dad." I informed her furiously. Luna just sighed like I was an idiot. "Silly Prince. You see the real Lily Evans and James Potter died before they were born, so a god and goddess decided to take over their bodies. Unfortunately, your daddy, Thanatos, sealed his memories while your mummy luckily didn't. Your mummy was Hestia by the way. So after they were married Hestia learned that her mortal body was infertile, so the goddess Iris decided to help her old friend, and gave her a part of her womb. Congratulations, Prince! You're the daughter of three gods!" Luna beamed. Percy stared. I was preparing to do a fainting spell.

...I am _so_ going to have a talk with Death after this.

"Wait, you said that all of us are demigods. So who's dad is Tia's." Said person shifted uncomfortably as Luna's glazed eyes turned to her. Luna hummed in thought before answering. "Difficult. Oh so very difficult if I must say the truth." She said wisely. "But your eyes tell it all. You're the first-born daughter of Poseidon. Congratulations, young Sea Princess." Tia then proceeded to faint.

I decided to join her in LaLa Land, leaving a half confused half amused demigod-legacy behind.

* * *

The next time I woke there was no Luna Lovegood, just me and a groggy Tia. Was it all a dream? One look at Tia answered that. It wasn't. What had happened when Luna was around was very much real, and a certain primordial creature wouldn't be seen for a _very_ long time.

If you were so stupid to not understand me ("I'm talking about you Death!"), the primordial is Death.

"So we're demigods, if Luna's telling the truth." I said. Tia nodded slowly, a contemplating look on her face. "At least it explains why I can breathe underwater." She told me dryly after a few minutes of silence.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, the Jackson soon joining me. But we both shut up when Rachel entered the room. The moment she saw us she scowled. "What did you do?"

We sputtered in unison. "Wh-What makes you say we did anything!?"

Rachel rolled her light green eyes and scowled. "I've been with Harry since I was a kid and I've known Tia long enough. So start talking, or I'm bringing out the big guns." She threatened. I inched away from her. I knew she could be scary on a good day, but downright terrifying on a bad day.

"Harry's a witch!" Tia exclaimed cheerfully. Rachel blinked. "I knew that. Aunt Lily was a witch too."

"But that's not all!" Now Tia was just plain gleeful. Rachel raised an eyebrow as she continued. "We met Harry's witch friend Luna, who told us that we're demigods! And my daddy is Poseidon!" Rachel blinked before smiling slightly. "And it turns out that Lily and James were actually Hestia and Thanatos, but that's not all! Since Lily's body couldn't have babies, Iris helped. So Hestia, Iris, and Thanatos are her parents!"

"You have three gods for parents." My cousin deadpanned. I nodded. She fainted.

 _Gods dammit._

* * *

A week after the whole incident, after we were let out the hospital, we sat in front of a resigned Sally Jackson. She was nervously looking around the café we were in.

"So...how did you find out?" She questioned us about finding out about her and Poseidon's... Well, you know.

"My friend." I deadpanned. "Luna Lovegood is a legacy of Hephaestus and a daughter of Hypnos. She told us that we were demigods, Tia being a daughter of Poseidon. So is it true?" Sally looked hesitant about telling us the truth, but finlly she relented and said, "Yes. Me and Poseidon met during the summer, and well... It ended with you." She turned a bit red, trying to avoid explaining...the deed, to us.

I didn't blame her. The Talk was... something my two cousins weren't ready for. And neither was I.

"He was a kind, and gentle man. Very powerful too." Sally told us sadly. "He offered to build me a castle under the sea, he offered to stop a wave for me, and most of all, he offered us a home in Atlantis." She teared up a bit at that. Both Rachel and Tia gasped. "But–But I couldn't accept. I wanted you to live a normal life, away from everything. It was selfish of me, I know, but–"

I interrupted her heatedly. "There is _absolutely_ _nothing_ wrong with wanting to give your daughter a normal life! It's perfectly natural for a mother to do so!" I stood up angrily, attracting stares from the staff and other customers.

Sally flinched and looked at her lap. "I know...but still!" She glared at me slightly. "I put her in danger because of my selfishness! Now monsters will be swarming her because of Tia being a daughter of a Big Three!" She hissed, for once abandoning her patient personality.

"Mummy..." Tia spoke quietly. "It's not your fault..." Tia bit her lip and Rachel grabbed her hand in support. "You loved daddy and he loved you. It was only natural that I was the outcome–" Wow. That's a big word for Tia. "–so don't blame yourself."

Sally sighed, instantly deflating, and rubbed her temple. "Okay." She breathed in and repeated. "Okay." Tia, Rachel and I smiled. I was glad that was over with.

"Oh, and by the way I'm also a demigod. But it turns out I'm the daughter of three gods." I added as an afterthought. Sally blinked. "What?"

"Thanatos, the God of Death, and Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth, got stuck in two mortal bodies, but mum's mortal body was infertile, so her friend Iris, the Goddess of the Rainbows, gave her half her womb. And thus, I was born." I explained blandly.

Sally stared in shock. "This is...gonna be a problem." Now _that's_ the understatement of the year. Scratch that – it would be a miracle if I survived till the end of the year.

Rachel finally spoke. "So we're gonna have to do some monster studying huh?"

"Of course." Tia and I deadpanned in unison.

Sally laughed.

And poor, mortal Rachel just despaired about her future.

* * *

 **Yay! Iris and Luna made an appearance. Who expected Luna's godly parents being those two?**

 **I'm very glad that most of you liked this story, and sorry about the late update. We had to right four tests in a single day and at least 8 in two weeks. I haven't had the energy.**

 **So here are the replies to your wonderful reviews;**

 ** _lightwalnut64_** **: I will not do the Hogwarts years 'cause I'll most likely be focused on the PJO side of this story. But I'll only do the 4th and beyond school years.**

 ** _casper2222_** **: Thank you, and I do hope it continues to be interesting.**

 ** _sydney56_** **: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you consider this a good fem!HP story. ^_^**

 ** _loretta537_** **: Thank you for your review and support. Hope the update is up to your expectations.**

 ** _god of all_** **: Thank you for your review. And I recognise you! You reviewed on one of my stories right? Glad to see you checked this one out too.**

 ** _guest(Guest)_** **: Thank you for your review.**

 ** _(Guest)_** **: Glad you like it.**

 ** _553Colinm_** **: Glad to see you think that ^_^**

 ** _(Guest)_** **: I don't usually abandon my stories, so this won't be stopped anytime soon. Maybe put on hold, but not discontinued. And yeah, I just have so many plot bunnied bouncing around in my head I can't sleep! So I just write and write! My muses don't leave me alone at school either! They bitch and moan and everything! So I'm sorry if the other stories take long to update. I just need to sort out some things. And my tablet broke a while ago, and I had everything on it. So I need to rewrite everything. And thank you for your review~**

 ** _nightfreak8823_** **: Here's your update~**

 ** _harryislife_** **: Thank you for your time~ And I was a bit confused about who you were referring to but then I remembered. I have a bad memory ?**

 **Thank you all for your reads, favs, follows, and reviews!**

 **Favourites: 135**

 **Follows: 205**

 **Communities: ... Undiscovered**

 **Reviews: 11**


End file.
